


Ophidiophobia

by EvilMuffins



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Holding Hands, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Say'ri muses on the nature of reptiles.





	Ophidiophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



A rustle in the grass wrested Say’ri’s attention from the blade she had been hard at work to polish. Brandishing it instead, Say’ri soon heaved a sigh as she allowed her shoulders to relax.

It had been a snake in the grass, nothing more.

Say’ri had never found herself quite at ease around the scaly creatures. Not since Yen’fey had gotten himself bitten once during their youth. While she was far too dignified to scream, the princess-warrior was not above picking herself up in search of another chore to attend.

“Ah, Say’ri!”

An unseen arrow needled at her heart, just as it always did whenever the Divine Voice would greet her.

“Would you care to accompany me on a walk?” Tiki asked, offering her hand.

“Of course, My Lady.”

“I just can’t stand staying cooped up in those musty tents.” Tiki’s laugh chimed in the breeze. “Perhaps I am no different from the simple scaled creatures wandering the forest floor...”

Say’ri did little to fend off the wry smile crossing her face. “Your words are not at all true, My Lady…”

For one thing, Say’ri would wish to feel the sting of no other serpent’s bite deep within her flesh…

**Author's Note:**

> I had to cut out a line about Lon'qu screaming like a little girl in order to keep to the word count. RIP to what I'm certain was comedy gold.


End file.
